


Judgement Day

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [87]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Getting Lost, Oneshot, day 01, prompt 10, yumikuri, yuri fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir goes to the nearby video store to physically purchase a series she’s recently gotten into. There, she meets the girl of her dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judgement Day

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao my sister came up with a dumb idea for this prompt which gave me a different dumb idea that’s so out of the box. Thus, this mess happened.

Ymir had a terrible habit. She tended to discover a new (sometimes old) TV series, download the entirety of it, and then binge watch until she had consumed every second of screen time. Sometimes, though, when Ymir found a certain series especially interesting, she couldn’t wait the days it would take to download. So she drove down to ‘Erwin’s Videos’, a small but popular shop on the corner of her street. They sold all kinds of media—Japanese shows, anime, porn, Hollywood movies, Bollywood, snuff. Think it, name it, they had it. Ymir tended to stay away from the frightening section of the store.

The bell jingled above her head, signalling to whoever inside that someone had entered. Ymir sent a quick wave to the tiny man at the counter, then bypassed a few teenagers arguing about Naruto to head over to the TV series. Her eyes skimmed over the titles—Fringe, Suits, Criminal Minds, and the list went on. She furrowed her brows deeply as she searched for exactly what she so desperately needed. Finally, piled together at the bottom, was a stack of all 6 seasons of Lost, Ymir’s latest series craze. She bit back a grin and reached down to gather the precious items in her arms.

Someone stepped up to Ymir then, and a strong whiff of perfume wafted over to Ymir’s nose. She paused in her inspection of one of the DVD cases and glanced to her side, only to swallow thickly when curious, gorgeous blue eyes stared right back at her. The girl was pale as all hell, but so adorably petite and delicate looking. Her hair was blonde and pulled up in a ponytail, leaving the long expanse of her neck exposed. Ymir felt her throat bob as she swallowed. The girl stared at her, then an eyebrow lifted. Her gaze ventured to Ymir’s armful, and she frowned. Ymir immediately narrowed her eyes.

“Don’t judge,” she warned softly, eyes flicking to the girl’s hand, where the second season of Hannibal was gripped firmly. “If you’re watching that crap.”

The girl inhaled sharply. She looked taken aback, startled, but there was something fierce that settled over her eyes. Ymir took that opportunity to quickly stand so that this stranger couldn’t easily knee her in the chin, but furrowed her brows when she stretched to her full height and the girl just made it to her elbow.

“Me?” the girl sputtered. Her cheeks were red, and she was clutching the DVD case to her chest. Her pretty blue eyes narrowed. “I don’t normally judge, but how can I not if you’re watching _that?_ ”

Ymir snorted. “Listen, short stuff. Hannibal is gross. He eats people.”

“At least the plot makes sense,” she shot back, glaring. “At least there’s consistency and relevance.”

Ymir frowned more harshly. “Babe, I don’t even know you.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to give you judge-y eyes. I just heard some things about Lost and none of them were good.”

Ymir rolled her eyes. “If you listen to ever prick out there with incredibly high standards, you’ll never enjoy some really good shows.” She held her hand out, sighing. “My name is Ymir. I apologising for judging Hannibal. I watched a few of the movies.”

“Historia,” she introduced. “And oh god, the movies were terrible. Have you ever seen the TV series?”

Ymir shook her head. “Nah. Was never interested.”

“Well, Ymir, I can tell you without a doubt that this show completely reinvents Hannibal. Mads Mikklson is the best Hannibal to date. He gives the character so much life. Almost like Hannibal could actually _feel_ , you know?” She sighed, eyes lowering to the case in her hands.

Ymir chewed on her lower lip. All of a sudden her palms were beginning to sweat. Historia had been so invested in her defence of the show. It had been adorable. Ymir swallowed again, and neatly piled the seasons of Lost in her arms before clearing her throat.

“Well, I can say the same about Lost. I think it’s really interesting, if you ignore what the haters have to say. Um, I was thinking, you know, we just met, but if you don’t mind, maybe we could like,” Ymir inhaled shakily. She was terrible at this whole asking out thing. “Watch this stuff together? You watch Lost with me, I watch Hannibal with you.”

Historia smiled softly. It was so odd, actually, to see someone so lovely and pretty in a shitty place like ‘Erwin’s Videos’. Ymir would wonder about it later.

“Why, are you asking me out, Ymir?” Historia was clearly teasing, but she reached out and gently touched Ymir’s wrist to take any sting out of her jab. “I’d love to. I tend to just Netflix the hell out of stuff. I finally decided to drive out here and buy the series. I love it so much that I want to own it. If I can get someone else to enjoy it too, why not?”

Ymir was grinning ear to ear. She and Historia both went to purchase their series, chatting about anything else they’d seen or were interested in looking at. Ymir was pleased that Historia was also currently watching Grey’s Anatomy, The 100 and Supergirl. Historia claimed not to have heard of Jessica Jones or Bitten yet, so Ymir promised to fix that injustice. Likewise, Ymir hadn’t seen The Walking Dead yet, Lucifer or Stitchers. Historia had begged her to watch Lucifer.

So they exchanged numbers, set a date to watch a series, and left with smiles on their faces.

Who knew that going out and getting Lost would earn Ymir a really cute friend, and possible future girlfriend?


End file.
